Finally something normal!
by alexagc
Summary: Two years after the war Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico decide to go to a normal high school and finally have a normal experience in the real world. PERCABETH AND THALICO!.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Hi there! My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 18 years old, I'm a senior at Goode high in New York. Oh! I almost forgot I'm a Demigod, daughter of Athena the Goddess of wisdom and I go to school with my boyfriend and my best friends from camp.  
Now let me explain you how all of this happened. After the Titan war I moved in with my dad again and I traveled a lot from San Francisco to New York so I could make sure the construction of the Olympus was going smoothly and after it was finished I took a permanent residency at San Francisco. But not everything was going good with my dad and stepmom and one day I had a fight with my stepmom, a very silly fight it was about some dirty dishes and really I don't remember exactly what happened but it's obvious that the issue wasn't exactly the dishes. It was about my mom and my dad still being in love with her. Obviously my stepmom knew this and every time she had an opportunity she would take it out on me, so confronted her and let's just say it wasn't pretty and it didn't end up well for me. So I left, I took all of my stuff and left; there was only one week left before summer so I went to camp, my original plan was to be a rounder one more year and then leave for college but as soon as Percy heard he told me that I had to move in with him. I didn't agree at first but then he confessed he had already thought about it, he said he missed me too much and his first plan was to move to San Francisco but since I wasn't going to live there anymore he was already looking for an apartment in the city. The more I thought about it the more I was convinced so I accept to move in together. Word got out, I don't even know how but within an hour of our agreement the whole camp knew and some of our friends decided they wanted to go to high school with us too. After that we moved in together at the end of the summer, we paid the apartment with the money I received from rebuilding the Olympus and we still got a bit left so it was all going to college savings.

…..

Today is our first day of school and I´ve got to admit I´m kind of nervous; I mean I´ve gone to lots of schools but I´ve never had any friends with me on the first day and the fact that Percy went to Goode last year isn´t helping. Sure we won´t need a tour guide but people already knew him and they didn´t know any of us.

I woke up at six thirty and served as an alarm clock for everyone in the apartment, Thalia is living with us so Nico spends lots of his time here, Nico and Thalia recently started dating, I know Thalia isn´t supposed to be able to date since she was a part of the hunters but I guess you can´t help falling in love, so she left the hunters about six months ago and turned sixteen, they have been dating for only two months because at first Nico wanted Thalia to make sure she was 100% sure of her decision and a few months after that they started dating.

After that I went into my room and got changed, I decided to wear my short shorts with a blue t-shirt and my sneakers with a jacket on top of it.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we´re going to be late" Percy of course was the last one getting up, and since he wouldn´t get up I had to poke him in his Achilles spot.

"Aww! Annabeth you didn´t have to do that!"

"Of course I did! That´s the only way of making you leave the bed!"

"Move it love birds, we don´t want to be late on our first day of school" that was Nico making fun of us like always, he is kind of a hyperactive puppy when he is excited I still don´t know how Thalia handles him.

"Shut up Nico go see if Thalia feels like dealing with you" that was a very annoyed Percy. Nico stuck his tongue out to percy and left jumping to the kitchen where the others were.

"Come on Percy, it really is late."

"ugggh no, I don´t wanna go" he answered as he covered himself with the blanket.

"Come on Seaweed brain! Real mature! We have to go in ten minutes or we´ll be late"

"Alright I´ll go change" he got up and went to our closet to look for something to wear and decided on a navy blue t-shirt a pair of jeans black vans and a leather jacket on top of it, he looked really hot.

Ten minutes later we were all in Percy´s car, an electric blue Maserati. He totally loves it but he won´t admit it that easily.

Percy POV

I love my car! My dad got it for me when I turned 18, at first my mom didn´t want me to accept it saying it was dangerous for me to have a car and stuff like that but then Paul, who totally loves the car too, helped me convince her that it was safe and that it was a good a idea that I had a car since now I´m not living with them. Anyway, is our first day of school and we´re on our way to Goode. Now don´t get me wrong I´m really happy that Annabeth, Nico and Thalia are coming, but I don´t really like the school. Although most of the girls call me Mr. Hottie pants (I know! What a lack of creativity) and I´m the capitain of the swim team, most of the guys like picking on me but they know I won´t do anything to defend myself, I really don´t want any of them to end up death but they believe I´m a pacifist or something so they keep messing with me.

"Come on Seaweed brain! We´re here!" that was Annabeth, I hadn´t realized we were in the parking lot already so I turned off the car and got out, I could see everyone eying my car and I also saw a few open mouths when they saw me get off the car. I went and opened the door for Annabeth while Nico did the same for Thalia. "let´s go to the office and get our schedule"

"Yeah let´s go, it´s this way" I lead them to the bigger building and then to the main office where the secretary that was in charge of the students schedule was.

"Name please" she said with a boring voice as she eyed all of us.

"Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Annabeth introduce all of us and we waited for the secretary to give us our paper".

"Good, now I see that everyone but Mr. Jackson is new in the school so I need you to fill in this form it´s just so we know who to call in case of an emergency and the I´ll need all of your teachers to sing these" she explained while passing some sheets to the guys and giving me my schedule "Also I believe Mr. Jackson will make sure of showing you around, right?" I nodded "Perfect that´s it then, just make sure I get all those forms by the end of the day."

"Great! Thank you" responded Annabeth as I opened the door for everyone to get out. We made our way to our lockers which thankfully were together and I was hoping to run into some of my friends so I culd introduce everyone.

"Let´s se our schedule! Hand it over kelp head" uff I hate it when Thalia calls me that! But I handed over anyways and then we compared them.

**Percy Jackson- ID number: 01112885**

Homeroom- Mr. Blofis room 300-1

1st Period: Calculus- Miss Santori, room 202-1

2nd Period: Biology- Mr. Stanley, room 204-1

3rd Period: Greek- Mr. Lander, room 305-1

4th Period: English- Mr. Blofis, room 300-1

Lunch

5th Period: Art- Miss Mason, room 101-1

6th Period: Gym- Mr. Bravo

7th Period: Elective

NOTE: Elective with Mr. Cass

**Annabeth Chase- ID Number: 01112360**

Homeroom- Mr. Blofis room 300-1

1st Period: Calculus- Mr. Villa, room 302-1

2nd Period: Physics- Mr. Conrad, room 104-1

3rd Period: Greek- Mr. Lander, room 305-1

4th Period: English- Mr. Blofis, room 300-1

Lunch

5th Period: Art- Miss Mason, room 101-1

6th Period: Gym- Mr. Bravo

7th Period: Elective

NOTE: Elective with Miss Halse

**Nico Di Angelo- ID Number: 01112170**

Homeroom- Mr. Blofis room 300-1

1st Period: Calculus- Mr. Villa, room 302-1

2nd Period: Biology- Mr. Stanley, room 204-1

3rd Period: Greek- Mr. Lander, room 305-1

4th Period: English- Mr. Blofis, room 300-1

Lunch

5th Period: Music- Miss Anderson, room 401-1

6th Period: Gym- Mr. Bravo

7th Period: Elective

NOTE: Elective with Mr. Cass

**Thalia Grace- ID Number: 01112215**

Homeroom- Mr. Blofis room 300-1

1st Period: Calculus- Miss Santori, room 202-1

2nd Period: Physics- Mr. Conrad, room 104-1

3rd Period: Greek- Mr. Lander, room 305-1

4th Period: English- Mr. Blofis, room 300-1

Lunch

5th Period: Music- Miss Anderson, room 401-1

6th Period: Gym- Mr. Bravo

7th Period: Elective

"Awesome! We have three classes together and homeroom" Said Annabeth "and none of us have a class by ourselves, that´ll come in handy in a monster attack!"

"Hey Perce!" I heard someone yell and we all turned our heads to see a friend of mine, Joey with his girlfriend Abigail. "Dude! I haven´t see you since the las day of school, where have you been? Wait, who are they?"

"Well Joey, this is my girlfriend Annabeth you remember? The one you thought didn´t exist"

"Dude! I totally thought you were joking! Hi my name is Joey" he said while offering his hand to Annabeth and she responded with a simple "hey"

"And these are my cousins Thalia and Nico" Thalia and Nico looked like they wanted to kill me and then I realized my mistake! Everyone would think is weird that two cousins are dating so I quickly tried to fix it "they´re actually dating but it´s not like it´s freaky or something Thalia is my cousin from my mom´s side and Nico is from my dad´s" all I could think after that was: uff that was close!

"Got it, for a moment you had me scared!" said Joey a he laughed along with Abigail.

"And guys this are Joey and Abigail" I finished with introductions so everyone would know each other " who do you got for homeroom?"

"We got you stepdad, it´s gonna be awesome!" said Abigail as we all made our way to Paul´s room and when we got there we saw Paul in front of the door saying hi to every student.

"Hi kids! How is it going?" he asked to all of us and got some "fines" "whatever" and a long complaint from Thalia about how I always forget to do the groceries.

"Okaya Thalia I´ll make sure Sally calls Percy to tell him to do the groceries" he answered in an amused tone "And Perce your mom says he wants all of you over to dinner this Sunday, she wants to make it a weekly thing"

"Great! We´ll be there! Just make sure she makes blue chocolate chip cookies!" answered Nico

"Shut it Nico! They´re not for you, they´re for me!" yeah that was my smart reply and all Annabeth could do was roll her eyes, I think she loves doing that.

"Sure I´ll tell her, go take a seat all of you and please don´t set my classroom on fire!"

"Hey! That was just one time and it wasn´t on purpose!" I defended myself

"Whatever Seaweed Brain, just shut up and sit" said Annabeth as she pointed a chair, I huffed and sat with an apparently funny face ´cause everyone seemed so amused about it.

"Okay class, good morning I´m Paul Blofis, for those who don´t know me, and I´m you homeroom teacher for this semester, I like to take it easy so you can do whatever you want but try not to make a lot of noise" he said to rest of the classroom and the he started taking attendance.

"Hi! My name is Mila and I´m part of the welcome committee and I haven´t seen you here before!" ughh Mila! I don´t have anything against her it´s just that she is always too happy. She has brown eyes and red hair, she reminds me a little bit of Rachel but I still can´t stand all her cheerful attitude.

"Hi I´m Annabeth and they are Thalia and Nico" she said as she pointed the guys "nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Annabeth! It´s great to have new classmates! I´m having a party this Friday and everyone is invited it´s going to be at my house I´m sure you´ll get an invite in your locker before the day ends, and you can bring whoever you want!" wow! She said all that in only one breath? I think she beat her own record!

"wow! You sure can talk!" yeah that was Nico…

"It´s great! Thank you for inviting us, we´ll be there!" responded Annabeth in an enthusiastic tone while Mila´s smile grew wider, if that´s even possible!

"Awesome! I´ll see you guys later!" Mila answered as she waved all of us good bye and went to talk with someone else.

"Talk about hyperactive!" Thalia exclaimed "I think she acts just like Nico when he drinks coffe"

"Hey! That hasn´t happened in over a month!"

"Yeah! Cause we don´t let youdrink coffe anymore! Unless is decaff" Thalia smiled as she started laughing

"It´s not funny! I really like coffe" Nico tried to defend himdelf but Thalia was laughing her head off.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY GODS! I AM SO SO SORRY! Last time I was trying to update the story I made a horrible mistake! I selected chapter 1 instead of chapter 2 and had you all believe it was a new one when in reality it was the same one repeated!**

**Thank to wisegirl1800 I would´ve never noticed if it weren´t for you1 anyway here it is, I´ll update the third chapter later this week **

Abigail POV

Percy looked different, he seemed happier than ever maybe that´s because he had some of his friends from camp here I swear ever since I know him he has always talked about them. All of them were good looking, first we had Percy, I obviously knew him already but I can´t hurt to describe him as well, he was tall and muscular with black hair that always seemed to have the "I-just-showered-effect", his sea green eyes had every girl in the school in love with him. Then we have Annabeth, Percy´s girlfriend who by the way, not wanting to sound mean, everyone thought was a fragment of Percy's imagination, she was also tall but not taller than Percy, slim and had long blond hair with princess curls, her skin was tanned which totally gave her the Californian girl look going on the only difference is that she has stormy gray eyes I could tell she was wearing the minimum amount of make up but still looked really pretty. Thalia has the whole "I´ll-kill-you-if-you-get- near-me" attitude going on, she has electric blue eyes and black hair with a kind of boyish haircut, she wasn´t that tall but still she seemed intimidating and she was wearing a t-shirt that said "Dead to Barbie". And lastly we have Nico, he has the goth style that doesn´t match his smile if you ask me, but anyways he is taller than Thalia and Annabeth but not taller than Percy, he has black hair and deep black eyes and of course he was wearing all black.

"Joey, Abigail are you guys going to Mila´s party?" asked Percy obviously trying to ignore the stares from everyone in the room.

"Of course man! Are you going?"

"Apparently since she was nice enough to invite us in person" Percy answered, then they started talking about the swim team so I decided to try to bond with the girls since apparently we´re going to be on the same social circle now I thought it was best to get to know them.

"So how old are you girls?" yeah, smart right? Not such an interesting way of staring a conversation but hopefully it´ll work.

"umm I´m eighteen, Thalia is sixteen and Nico is seventeen" said Annabeth as she turned over to see me and Thalia followed her example " how old are you?"

"I´m seventeen my birthday is a few months away"

"That´s cool! Maybe we can have a party!" said Thalia excited

"Yeah maybe, but before you start planning a party Thalia remember we have one this friday and we still need to finish unpacking"

"Right whatever the boys can do that"

"I have that option but you don´t!"

"Of course I do! I can get Nico to do whatever I want!"

"Yes but I don´t think you want Nico to unpack for you, not unless you want Nico going through your underwear" Thalia started to blush in a deep red and when Annabeth saw this she had a kind of evil glimmer in her eyes and continued "And finding out that you actually own something pink" that did it, I don´t think there is any other shade of red deeper than the one in Thalia´s face

"I don´t have those anymore! I threw them away!" Thalia defended herself "Besides I can easily make him unpack something else that isn´t my under wear!"

"You threw them away? The Aphrodite cabin will hear this" Annabeth said as Thalia gasped in horror

"I thought you were my friend!" Thalia accused as she had a finger pointed to Annabeth and that´s where I got lost

"Wait, Aphrodite cabin?" Thalia and Annabeth were silent in a second and stared at me like with horror but the Annabeth talked.

"Yeah, is this thing at camp everyone gets sorted in a cabin when they arrive a camp, it´s a Greek camp so every God has its own cabin I´m from the Athena cabin, Percy is from the Poseidon cabin, Thalia is from the Zeus cabin and Nico is from the Hades cabin. It´s kind of a fun thing ´cause everyone is in their cabins for their personality, and the Aphrodite cabin is known for their makeovers and all that girly stuff, they even kidnap kids from other cabins to give them makeover, it happened once to Thalia and let´s just say she hasn´t been herself ever since" When Annabeth explained to me I couldn´t help but laugh! I imagine poor Thalia going through that!

"It´s not funny! Mr. Brunner should really be more careful about the kids from that cabin! I was scared for life! I haven´t been able to go shopping since then" just the bell rang so we all had to stop our conversations and leave for our classes but I honestly think I´m going to be really good friends with this girls.

Percy POV

When the bell rang we all got up and started to leave the room heading to their first period and I decided to walk Annabeth to her class since we didn´t have it together and since Thalia and Nico didn´t know where the classroom was Thalia walked Nico to his first class and then we headed to our classroom.

Calculus and biology passed quite quickly for a kid with ADHD, soon enough we were all heading to our Greek classroom, this was going to be fun, I finally had a class I can get an A+ without Annabeth´s help!

When we arrived at Mr. Lander classroom it was quite empty I saw Mila sitting in one table with one of her equally enthusiastic friends and I saw a couple of my swim teammates, we took two tables I sat with Annabeth and Thalia and Nico sat together behind us, then Mr. Lander entered the classroom and started taking attendance when he was over he got in front of the class.

"Well, good morning I´m Mr. Lander for those who don´t know me and I´m your Greek teacher this semester, now this will be a very easy course if you pay attention but if you don´t you might end up with a bad grade. We´ll be studying Greek mythology and a little bit of ancient Greek, one of your teachers told me that some of you go to a summer camp that is based on Greek mythology right?" He asked obviously referring to Paul, I mean everyone knows I´m crazy about summer camp but I had never said it was a Greek camp. Since nobody seemed to know who was he talking about but us he continued "He also told me is a really good camp and that you already know some ancient Greek" Some? Please! I´m pretty sure we know more than this teacher! But whatever he can be surprised about it later! He continued explaining what the course would be like and everything else, then he passed down a list of the topics we´ll be seeing and of course the first one was the Gods. "As you might have noticed already our first topic will be the Gods, the whole Greek culture revolves around them, and now I like giving extra credit so everyone can have a good grade but you have to earn it and today I´ll give an extra point to the first person that comes up the board and is able to write the name of the twelve Olympians"

As soon as I heard this I got up and went straight to the board but I wasn´t the only one that got the idea, Nico and Thalia also got the same idea I did and we started fighting in front of the class for the marker, we were discreet enough to not get our weapons out but we were still fighting, I was able to knock Thalia down and although Nico had the path to the marker free I figured he didn´t like the fact that I was fighting with Thalia so he knocked me down and the three of us were in the floor fighting to to get to the marker.

"Come on dude! Get off my girlfriend" Nico was punching me in the stomach, thank the Gods I´m invulnerable otherwise I´m pretty sure it would´ve hurt a lot! I mean Nico might be smaller than me but still he was very strong.

"No, you know I´m the one that needs the extra credit the most! Ouch! Thalia leave my hair" YES! THALIA WAS PULLING MY HAIR! I mean, really? She can take down monsters bigger than me, Hades I´m pretty sure she can kill me without knowing where my Achilles spot is and she was pulling my hair?

"Knock it out kids!" said Annabeth as she pulled Nico from the collar of his shirt and off of me, Thalia and I only looked at her and the we continued fighting, well Thalia continued pulling my hair and I continued trying to get her to stop it. "You guys lost anyway!"

"What do you mean we lost?" I asked in surprise as I saw the board where there was twelve names written.

"Well while you kids where busy playing around I went and wrote the names in the board, I was sure you guys would try to get the extra credit and fight about it so you didn't even notice when I wrote the names" she saw the three of us with a smirk plastered on her face" Sucks for you, but I´m really good in strategy" of course she saw it coming! She´s the daughter of Athena so she made a strategy in three seconds that worked for her!

"Not fair Wise Girl!"

"Whatever! Class was dismissed like five minutes ago and everyone left, so you guys want to go to the cafeteria to cry your loss or should I go ahead and eat by myself, all this planning makes me hungry you know?" I stood up trying to get my ego together again, grabbed Annabeth´s hand and started walking to the cafeteria.

"Why don´t you girls look for a table and we go get lunch?"

"Wow Kelp head I´m surprised! You actually said something smart"

"Whatever Pinecone face! Just go" what do you want for lunch Annabeth?"

"Umm I´d like some fries and a soda"

"okay I´ll go get it" Thalia told nico she wanted the same as Annabeth and we parted different ways. After we got lunch Nico and I started looking for the girls and we found them already sitting with Abigail, Joey and some of my friends from the team.

"Hey Perce! what´s up?" everyone started saying hi to us and introducing themselves to Nico, I figured they had already done that with the girls. In the table there were only seven person apart from us, we had Abigail, Joey (obviously), Alexandra (the only girl in the team), Danielle, Scott (his boyfriend also in the team), Derek (in the team) and Robert (he´s not in the team but still got along with all of us).

"So, we were just telling Annabeht and Thalia that we´re planning on going out to have dinner Friday before the party, you guys want to join us?" started Alexandra as I gave Annabeth her plate

"Thanks Seaweed brain" said Annabeth as she gave a peek in the cheek

"Sure, it sounds good" I answered

"Wait a minute! Seaweed brain?" exclaimed Derek as he was trying to hold his laughter

"Yes, got any problem?" I answered

"No it´s just kind of funny! Why would you call him that?" he asked Annabeth but it was Thalia who answered.

"Well isn´t obvious? He obviously doesn´t have a brain up there and since he spends lots of time under water we just figured he has seaweed as a brain!" everyone in the table started laughing but me.

"Gods! Thank you Pinecone face!" I shot back "I´ll have you know that Seaweed brain is the nickname Annabeth gave me since the first time we met"

"Aww that´s so cute! How long have you known each other?" asked Alexandra.

"Since we were twelve, but don´t get confused she hated me back then, and it went both ways! Seaweed brain isn´t supposed to be cute it´s supposed to be offensive!"

"What? What did you do?" of course everyone had to think it was me the one that did something!

"Nothing! It´s just a family thing! Her mother hates my guts!"

"Well you obviously did something to make her mom hate you!" pointed Alexandra trying to figure out why Athena hates me. If only she knew!

"Yeah! He exist!" exclaimed Thalia

"Okay I´m more confused now"

"I´m telling you! It´s a family thing! Her mother hates my dad and my dad hates her mother, they tried passing the grudge to us, that didn´t end up well as you can see!"

"It worked at first, I really didn´t like you back then"

"So, it's like a forbidden love!" exclaimed Alexandra she seemed to be imagining things in her head.

"I guess you can call it like that, but we already have his father approval it´s only my mom that is a little reluctant to let me date him but anyways there isn´t much she can do now, Percy has proved to be a good boyfriend and that he cares a lot about me"

"Aww it´s definitely a forbidden love!"

"Where are you guys staying? Are you staying with Percy?" Abigail asked ignoring Alexandra who was starting to ask Annabeth questions about our relationship.

"Well kind of, I cashed a few birthdays with my dad and got an apartment and a new car. Nico is the only one that isn´t living with us"

"Cool! What car did you get?" Derek asked

"I got a blue Maserati" I answered feeling proud of my car.

"Dude your dad must be loaded if he got you that car! Where are you living now?" Yeah Gods are kind of rich (like really really rich).

"If I tell you would you promise not to freak out?"

"Okayy, where are living?" Derek asked again

"My dad got me an apartment in the Empire state" everyone started at me with big eyes, I mean even I think it´s kind of too much. They started at me for a few seconds until Robert talked.

"God I hate you! We should totally have a house warming party!"

"Yeah we should, maybe next week, after Mila´s party that way we can finish…" I tried speaking but apparently Joey had a moment of illumination and interrupted me.

"Hold on a second! You moved out?" Joey exclaimed "Dude your mom is the best cook in New York and you moved out!"

"Yeah I moved out, I´m eighteen and I can do whatever I want!"

"I´ll never forgive you for this! I love your mom´s blue cookies!"

"Way too melodramatic Joey even for you! She is still my mom and we´ve got family dinner on Sunday maybe I´ll bring you some"

"I love you Percy!"

"Chill out man! I have a girlfriend!" everyone at the table started laughing at Joey

"And I have a girlfriend too, but I still love you anyways! As long as you feed me with blue cookies you´ll be in my heart!"

""Okayyy… this is starting to feel a little weird so I´m going to leave for my next class while you try to figure out why we shouldn´t have had this conversation" I said as I stood up and grabbed Annabeth´s hand.

We walked across the hallways and then we entered Paul´s classroom, it was stilli pretty early so the room was empty and we had an opportunity to choose good seats. I like sitting in the back but I´m pretty sure Paul would like me to sit in front of the classroom so I decided that being in the front for one class wouldn´t kill me. Annabeth sat next to me and we started talking.

"How is your first day going Wise girl?"

"I´ve had worst, I mean I love being in school with you and it´s my senior year so I´m trying to enjoy it"

"It´s great to have you here! I miss you when you´re in San Francisco"

"Awww Seaweed brain, you´re too cute for your own good" the I leaned over to kiss her and mas is she a good kisser, she has really soft lips and she always has strawberry chapstick on, but of course we had to be interrupted.

"Get a room!" Thalia screamed at us "Like seriously! You're always jumping at each other and I´m the one that has to witness it!"

"Well maybe if you got your own apartment you wouldn´t have to witness it! I mean after all I´ve done for you, this is how you pay me back?" I said in a dramatic tone pretending to be a victim.

"Cut it out Kelp head! We both know I´m staying with you because Sally forced you into it!"

"Whatever! You´re the one that´s complaining!"

"Alright kids stop it, class will start in a few minutes and I don´t want to have to give you detention" said Paul, wait Paul? When did he got here? I saw Annabeth start to blush and I figured Paul has been here more time than I would like to admit.

**Again I´m really sorry. And also please forgive my spelling English isn´t my first language so I´m trying really hard. **

**Please review!**

**Alexandra **


End file.
